Gedanken eines ehemaligen Knappen - Teil 11
Gedanken eines ehemaligen Knappen - oder: aus dem Leben des Sir Veyt Matthes Teil 11 670px Er hatte getan, was man von ihm verlangt hatte. Er hatte auch getan, was man von ihm erhofft hatte. Vor allem hatte er getan, was er sich selbst und denen, die ihm lieb waren, schuldig gewesen war. Aber er hatte auch getan, wofür die, die ihm lieb waren, ihn verwünschten. Und er hatte getan, wofǘr er sich selbst verachtete. Seine Rückkehr hatte er sich irgendwie anders vorgestellt als bewusstlos auf der Schulter des Mannes getragen zu werden, den er eigentlich hatte töten wollen. Irgendwas mit polierter Rüstung und weißem Ross war ihm bei seiner Abreise im Kopf rumgespukt, aber meist kam es nun einmal anders als man dachte und die Zeit der Märchenprinzen war auch irgendwie vorbei. Spätestens beim Anblick seines Palomino hätte ihm eh auffallen müssen, dass das Vorhaben schon allein am Punkt mit dem weißen Ross gescheitert wäre. Momentan lehnte Sir Veyt an einer der Zinnen der Späherkuppe. Der Blick schweifte über das Land aber er nahm nichts wahr, was er sah. Statt dessen dachte er zurück, wie er vor wenigen Tagen auf seinen Bruder getroffen war. Oder besser auf das, was nach 16 Jahren in der Erde noch von ihm übrig geblieben war. Sverre Matthes, gestorben bei der Feldarbeit, zerrissen von wilden Tieren oder ähnlichem, man hatte es nie herausgefunden. Veyt selbst war damals zu klein gewesen um zu begreifen, warum sein Bruder nicht mehr nach Hause kam. Wie sehr hatte er sich in all den Jahren gewünscht, ihn noch einmal wiederzusehen. Sich von ihm verabschieden zu können. Ihn in die Arme nehmen zu können und zu trösten. Auf eine bizarre Art und Weise hatte er diesen Wunsch erfüllt bekommen – und es bereut, diesen Wunsch auch nur einmal gedacht zu haben. Der Schmerz des Moments, als er seinem Bruder, der ihn voller Freude ob des Wiedersehens anlächelte, sagte, dass er tot ist. Das Erkennen im vertrockneten Ghulgesicht, der Unglaube an den eigenen Tod, die Angst vor der Finsternis, der Kälte, der Einsamkeit. Diese unendliche Angst vor dem Schmerz, den Veyts Worte und das Licht in seinem Bruder bereiteten. Er hasste sich dafür. Er hatte nur gewollt, dass er versteht, warum er ihn nicht mitnehmen konnte, warum sein Bruder nicht bei ihm bleiben konnte. Ruhe wollte er ihm schenken. Ruhe, die Totenklage seinen Gebeinen genommen hatte. Wie groß war die Verlockung einfach ihn in die Arme zu nehmen und nicht loszulassen. War es ein Zauber? War es Hexerei, die Sverre Stimme und Verstand gab? Er wusste es nicht und wollte es auch nicht wissen. Selbst jetzt spürte er wie ein harter Kloß ihm den Hals zudrückte, während seine Hand unbewusst zu dem kleinen Beutel griff, der an einer Kette um seinen Hals hing. „Lass mich nicht allein, Veyt. Ich will bei dir sein, bitte! Lass mich nicht allein!“ Das Flehen in der Stimme konnte kein Zauber gewesen sein. Unmöglich! Er schluckte schwer und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Nein, er würde ihn nicht mehr allein lassen. Noch immer konnte er die Hand seines Bruders in seiner spüren, wie er sie gehalten und gedrückt hatte, während der untote Körper sich durch die Kraft des Lichtes in Staub aufgelöst hatte. Staub, den er aufgesammelt hatte und nun bei sich trug. Er schloss einen Moment die Augen. Verliere nicht den Blick für die Gegenwart, Veyt. Denke nicht soviel über die Toten, dass du die Lebenden vergisst. Du hast ihn erlöst, nicht getötet. Erlöst.....mit Schmerz? Der Westfaller Herbstwind pfiff ihm kalt und scharf ins Gesicht, riss ihn aus seinen Gedankengängen, die sich immer wieder wie eine Spirale drehten und ihn tief in Zweifel und Selbstmitleid zu ziehen drohten. Sei stark, verdammt! Lass dich nicht so gehen. Konzentrier dich, es ist noch nicht vorbei! Leise wehte ein Kinderlied im Wind mit, das ihn erschauern ließ. Sein Bruder war nicht die einzige Seele, die an diesem Tag ihre ewige Ruhe gefunden hatte. Nahezu der komplette 2. Kader hatte vor einigen Monaten auf der Fenrisinsel sein Leben gelassen – um es nun als ein Wesen neu zu beginnen. Volles Bewusstsein, 28 Seelen, ein Körper, der seine neue Existenz als zweite (nicht sogar dritte?) Chance nutzte entgegen allem, wofür sie gekämpft hatten und letztendlich gestorben waren. Es war kein einfacher Kampf gewesen. Welches Recht hatte er, seinen früheren Kameraden die Chance auf ein Weiterleben zu nehmen, die sie sich so sehr ersehnten? Doch welches Recht hatten sie, Entscheidungen und Befehle zu hinterfragen? Was war wichtiger, Veyt Matthes? Einem Befehl zu folgen als Soldat oder Ritter oder dem Glauben an das Licht und seinen Lehren zu folgen? Loyalität wahren oder der eigenen Überzeugung folgen? „Niemals, Veyt. Niemals, niemals darfst du deine Loyalität über alles andere stellen, vorallem nicht über deinen Glauben.“ Sir Arkens Worte hallten durch seinen Kopf. Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Hatte er nicht bereits dagegen verstoßen als er blind einen Befehl befolgend ein Todesurteil vollstreckt hatte ohne vorher nach dem Warum zu fragen? Er hatte als Ritter des Ordens des Erbauers eine Entscheidung getroffen. Eine Entscheidung, die nicht alle mit ihm teilten. So wie es der Erbauer lehrte war er bereit, Gnade und Milde selbst seinem Feind gegenüber zu gewähren, egal ob viele Dinge soviel einfacher wären und viele Probleme sich einfach in Luft auflösen würden, wenn er einfach nur das Schwert erheben und einen finalen Schlag landen würde. Letztendlich hatte er diese Entscheidung zusammen mit dem Angeklagten sogar gegen den Orden verteidigen müssen und das drohende Todesurteil in eine Verbannung wandeln können. Ob das gut war wagte er zu bezweifeln, aber letztendlich war es eine Entscheidung zwischen Pest und Cholera. Verbannung hieß schließlich nicht zuletzt, dass Karun, der Angeklagte, wieder weit weg sein würde. Nicht weit genug dass sie außerhalb seiner Reichweite waren aber weit genug dass sie ihm nicht die Finger kontrollieren konnten. Was genau das bedeutete würde die Zeit zeigen. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Orden des Erbauers